civex_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Excerpt on Ancient Tomb from Sael Island
Excerpt from Ancient Tomb on Sael Island Created by TheMistyHaze Uploaded to Wiki by Sirboss 5/10/18 When searching in the central mountains of Sael Island, a seemingly ancient tome was found, its leather ruined, its pages torn and ripped, and a large chunk missing. In delicate, slanty handwriting, this excerpt was written: My tribe was, for hundreds of generations, a self-sufficient, tightly-knit group of people who lived off the land. We never bothered the few people we saw, and they never bothered us. We lived in a small, quaint settlement containing only a few buildings in the middle of a thick forest. We established our own language, customs, religion, and social structure, all within our harmless settlement. My ancestors had lived this way long before I was born, and I had hoped that it would last long after my death. My dreams were crushed, however, once the Dark Conquerors came. At first, we didn't think much of them. We had noticed that they were expanding their kingdom increasingly closer to our settlement, but we never anticipated the horrible events that would follow the appearance of these evil men. One day, they claimed the lands upon which our small settlement was founded. They initially asked us to move. When we kindly declined and explained to them that our tribe had lived on the land for generations, they became aggressive. It has been a week since then. Tonight, a horrible storm came upon our lands. The clouds slowly encroached upon our town until they were finally all around, shrouding the sky with a terrible blackness. They released a horrible storm upon us. The rain sliced through the sky and pelted our buildings as the wind whipped around us. Thunder roared in the background. We knew that something was amiss. As we slept amidst the storm, the Dark Conquerors raided our village, killing our innocent people and burning our houses down. I was awoken in the ensuing commotion, and I quickly gathered my family and friends together and set out into the forest with our most precious belongings, hoping against hope that they would not catch us. We ran between the trees, ducking and dodging the nearly invisible branches in the horrible darkness and rain. Our only source of light was the occasional flash of lightning and the sight of our burning village behind us. And yet we continued to flee. We eventually made it to the coast, and we knew that the Dark Conquerors would hunt down and kill us if we did not go far away. My family, friends, and I hastily constructed some improvised boats and set out on the treacherously dangerous seas. Waves were thrown high into the sky and lightning cracked in the distance. It looked extremely dangerous. And yet we knew that we had no other choice. We threw our boats into the crashing waters and hoped for the best. I don't remember much of that journey. I was only half-conscious for most of the time. I had no control over my boat whatsoever, and I was at the mercy of the tumultuous sea that roared all around me. My father's boat, with my young sister on it, was consumed in a single large wave. I have not seen him since. One of my friends was also lost to the angry waves of the ocean. I held on for my life, hoping for my life that I would not share the same fate. The next thing I remembered was waking up on the grassy shore of an island with a few of my friends still alive, along with my mother. We have explored this island extensively. It appears that it has never been inhabited before. It is of moderate size, and has lots of trees and plant life, much like the old settlement that my ancestors had cherished for so long. I am now certain, however, that my town has perished alongside everyone we left behind. But I have no regrets. We would have died along with them if we had stayed. We now, however, have an opportunity to continue. We can prosper here on this little island. I am certain that we have been brought here by some divine providence. We have constructed a few makeshift huts in the central mountains of the island, which is where I write this now. I think I will call this new home of ours "Sael", the word for "refuge" in the tongue of my ancestors. We have been brought here for a reason. With the remaining members of my tribe, I hope to continue what was established by my ancestors so long before I was born. I am happy now. Although the Dark Conquerors have taken our land, they will not defeat us. We are safe. I am infinitely grateful. We have found our sael. We have found our refuge. ~ Fourty-Second Day of the Second Era of the Red Leaf Category:Lore